


Ruined Tea

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' simply trying to make tea, but Harry has other plans, feeling a bit possessive after seeing an interviewer checking Louis out earlier in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys had been out all day, having had three interviews to do. They were on their last one now, and Harry couldn't wait to get home. Louis had had a protective arm wrapped around his back nearly all day, and he just wanted to wrap his own arms around Louis and kiss him hard.

They were separated during the interview, Niall and Liam sitting between them, and Harry could feel Louis' eyes on him. He kept glancing over, giving Louis small smiles before turning his attention back to the interviewer, who seemed to be giving Louis some looks. Harry hated when this happened. Usually it was Zayn who got the attention from the female interviewers, sometimes Harry did, too, according to Louis, but he never noticed. He supposed it was because he only had eyes for Louis.

Louis rarely got the attention however, which made Harry angry, because he definitely deserved it. Like, come on. Had people seen him? He had such an elegant frame, and when he let his stubble grow out a bit and it would scratch Harry's face a bit when they kissed, that was his favorite. So, yeah. Louis definitely deserved the attention. But he also got angry when Louis did get attention, because Louis was his, but no one knew that. He wanted everyone to know it.

"So, you boys have your third album coming out soon, is that right?" The interviewer asked.

Harry was too deep in thought to answer, though he was pretty certain she was looking at him. Liam was sitting next to him however, so he took over answering the question, noticing that Harry was a bit lost in his own thoughts.

Harry glanced over at Louis who gave him a small smile, and Harry smiled back. The interview was finally over, and they said their goodbyes.

"Harry." Louis got Harry's attention. "Run and grab me a bottle of water, would you, love?"

Harry nodded, quickly walking over to the vending machine and putting in a dollar, pushing the button for water. A bottle dropped down, and Harry reached into the machine, picking it up and jogging back over to Louis who took it, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before kissing Harry swiftly on the cheek and heading out to their car.

Harry followed behind quickly, climbing into the car after Louis, and they were all driven to their respective homes.

Harry and Louis were driven home last, and Harry was just itching to kiss his boyfriend.

They finally got home, Harry climbing out of the car, Louis following after him.

Once they were inside, Louis slipped out of his jumper, turning to look at Harry, "I'm going to make a bit of tea. Want some?"

"I'd love some." Harry smiled. Although really he didn't want any tea. Not right now. What he wanted right now was Louis.

He plopped down on the couch, listening to Louis and his now socked feet as he padded about in the kitchen, filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove to boil. He heard him open a cabinet and pull out two mugs, and then he heard the kettle whistle.

He became agitated, sitting out in the living room all on his own, and decided to go find Louis in the kitchen. He was pouring the water into the last mug, setting tea bags in both to steep.

Harry came up behind him where he stood at the counter, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist and leaning down to rest his head on Louis' shoulder, "Our last interviewer was checking you out." He muttered in Louis' ear.

"What?" Louis asked. "Harry, don't be ridiculous."

Harry chuckled, because that was always how he felt when Louis told him anyone had been looking at him, "Oh, but she was, Lou."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Couldn't keep her eyes off you." Harry informed him. "She wasn't the only one, though."

"Yeah, I know. Zayn's seemed to have a thing for me lately." Louis joked, laughing.

"Shut it." Harry said. "You know I meant me." He moved his hands from where they were wrapped tightly around Louis' waist and brought them to his hips, digging his fingers lightly into the clothed flesh.

Louis let his head fall back against Harry's shoulder, and Harry left a trail of kisses over the newly exposed expanse of his neck. Louis let out a soft puff of air, and Harry smiled, turning him around in his arms and lifting him up onto the counter, making sure to set him far enough away from the tea that they wouldn't accidentally knock it over, because that would certainly ruin the mood.

He stepped forward, standing between Louis' legs and leaning in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Their lips moved together for a few moments, slow and sure, and Harry could feel himself getting hard already. He wasn't surprised, really, after staring at Louis all day. He slipped his tongue out, running it along Louis' bottom lip, and the older lad sighed, opening his mouth and inviting Harry's tongue inside. He moved his tongue past Louis' lips, tickling the roof of his mouth with it and running it along the backs of his teeth, bringing it down to entwine with Louis' own tongue, before Louis' lips closed around it, sucking on it lightly, and Harry groaned softly in the back of his throat, pulling back for a moment before leaning forward again, kissing Louis' lips softly, and biting down gently on his lower lip, tugging on it slightly, and listening as Louis let out a short, low groan.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, Louis' lip snapping back into place with a small popping sound as Harry released it from between his teeth, "Shirt. Off."

Louis quickly pulled his own shirt off, and Harry did the same. He leaned back in, taking Louis' mouth with his again, and wasting no time in slipping his tongue back inside. He ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh of his boyfriend's torso, running his thumbs over Louis' nipples gently and loving the way Louis moaned into his mouth at the action. Louis had wrapped his hands around Harry's back, digging his fingernails into his shoulder blades, and Harry was nearly certain he'd have little half moon shaped marks imprinted on to his skin for the next few days, which he was more than okay with.

He removed his lips from Louis', licking down the side of his neck, tasting the salty flesh. When he reached Louis' collarbone, he set to work sucking on it, wanting it to leave a nice little love bite. He sucked gently at first, and then increased the suction, he bit down on the flesh lightly, his teeth grazing over the bruise that was now forming, and Louis let out a soft whimper, his hips bucking up of their own accord. Harry flicked his tongue out, soothing the already purpling flesh with his tongue.

He attached his lips to Louis' again, just moving them slowly as he slipped a hand between them, unbuttoning Louis' trousers and undoing the zip, pulling them off quickly. He was sitting on the counter in just his briefs now, and Harry vaguely recognized that this probably wasn't the most sanitary, but he really couldn't be bothered to care right now.

He palmed over Louis' erection through his briefs before dropping on to his knees in front of the counter, his height very much an advantage at this point, because with Louis on the counter and Harry on his knees, he could still easily reach Louis' cock with his mouth. He first ran his lips over it gently through the light blue fabric, and then he slipped his tongue out, running it along Louis' cock through his briefs, causing the fabric to become slightly wet with his saliva, and Louis was wriggling above him, obviously wanting more.

Harry reached up, grabbing the waistband of Louis' briefs, and Louis lifted his hips up off the counter as Harry pulled them off, Louis' hard cock springing free from its confines. He let out a soft sigh, the air hitting his erection. Harry took the base of it into his hand, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, not bobbing his head yet. Just sucking on the very tip. And Louis was whining, trying to keep his hips from bucking up into Harry's mouth. Harry licked into the slit once before taking Louis in as far as he could, using his hand to stroke what little would not fit in his mouth.

"Fuck." Louis groaned, his head tipping back and hitting the wall.

Harry realized that Louis' back was most likely currently digging into their coffee maker, but Louis didn't seem to care, so Harry wouldn't either.

He ran his tongue along the underside of Louis' dick, tracing a vein, and then circling his tongue around the head a few times before dropping down again, taking Louis in until the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat. Louis' hands found his hair and he squeezed tightly, moaning loudly and obviously having trouble keeping his hips still.

Harry pulled off, standing up, and Louis let out an annoyed groan.

"Just hold on a sec, babe." Harry said, running off to their room quickly and grabbing the lube they kept in the bedside drawer.

He ran back to the kitchen, stripping off his trousers and pants quickly and placing himself back between Louis' legs. He squirted a bit of lube onto his fingers, slicking them up before bringing them down between Louis' ass cheeks, taking his pointer finger and gently brushing over Louis' hole with it, causing the older boy to whimper softly, canting his hips down into Harry's finger, attempting to force the younger lad to impale him with it.

Harry leaned in, kissing Louis softly on the lips and trailing kisses all along his cheeks and down his neck and back up to his jaw, where he attached his lips and began to suck softly as he pushed his first finger in. And he knew he should be more careful about the placement of his love bites, put them places more easily hidden; But right now, Louis was his, and he wanted to be able to look over at him later and remember that.

He slipped his finger in and out slowly, causing Louis to writhe above him, wanting more. He added a second, thrusting in and out, scissoring them a bit.

"More." Louis panted, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to breathe at a normal rate. "Fuck, Harry, please."

Harry added a third finger, pushing in, but making sure not to hit Louis' prostate. He didn't want to give him that just yet. Not until Harry's throbbing cock was inside him.

He thrust his fingers in and out a few times, stretching them out to make sure Louis was nice and open for him. He then pulled his hand out, Louis whining at the loss. He squirted some more lube into the palm of his hand, slicking up his cock.

"Hey, Lou." Harry panted, leaning in close so his lips were nearly touching Louis' ear. "We're gonna try something new, yeah?"

Louis looked at him quizzically before nodding.

Harry picked Louis up, carrying him over to the wall next to the counter and shoving him up against it, Louis wrapping his legs tightly around Harry's waist. He leaned in, kissing him hard, Louis' head pressed back into the wall. He grabbed Louis' hips, re-situating him slightly to be a bit easier for Harry to hold up, and to get him right where Harry needed him to be able to slip inside.

He lined his cock up with Louis' entrance and slowly made his way inside, wanting to let Louis adjust to the stretch. However, when he'd gotten about half way in, Louis slammed his hips down, fully impaling himself on Harry's leaking erection. Harry let out a long groan, squeezing Louis' hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck." He said, biting his lip. He pulled his hips back, pulling out until only the head of his cock was still sheathed in Louis' tight heat. "Do that again, Lou."

Harry moved his hips at the same time that Louis brought his hips down, and they were moving together, and Harry was pretty sure he'd never felt anything quite so amazing.

"Why haven't we tried this before?" Harry asked, pressing his body against Louis' a little more firmly to keep the shorter lad from slipping down the wall.

"Dunno." Louis breathed. "I like how you have to press so close to keep me from falling."

"I like it, too." Harry said, leaning in to lick at Louis' neck, tasting the sweat that had begun to run down along his flesh.

"Feels almost like we're connected. Like we're one person."

Harry nodded, groaning as he felt Louis all around him, his tight heat swallowing Harry up and seeming as if it would never let Harry go. And, quite honestly, Harry wouldn't have minded if it hadn't.

He gripped Louis' hips a bit more firmly, and Louis breathed in sharply through his nose.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, prepared to loosen his grip on Louis' hips immediately.

"Little bit." Louis said. "Don't mind it, though. I'll have nice little fingerprints there tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nodded, groaning softly at the thought as he thrust up into Louis, Louis coming down to meet his hips with each movement.

Louis had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders to help support himself, hold himself up, while Harry fucked into him hard.

"God, Harry." Louis groaned, his eyes attempting to slip shut, despite Louis' attempts at keeping them open. "You look so hot like this."

"Mm." Harry hummed. "So do you." He leaned in to kiss Louis again, all teeth and tongue and uncoordinated lips, their brains having more important things to focus on, like the feeling of Harry deep inside Louis, and Harry's fingers digging into Louis' hips, and Louis' fingers digging into Harry's shoulders. Their tongues clashed together, maybe a bit too wet and a bit too sloppy, but it was perfect in Harry's mind.

Harry spread his legs just a bit, giving himself a little more leverage and effectively altering his angle just slightly so that he was thrusting directly into Louis' prostate. Louis took in a sharp breath, groaning into Harry's mouth, a shot of arousal flying through him.

"Right there." Louis panted, thrusting his hips down onto Harry's cock. "Shit." His head fell back, hitting the wall.

Harry connected his lips to Louis' again and they moved swiftly against each other, Harry continued thrusting into Louis, hitting his prostate hard with each movement, and Louis was writhing and wriggling above him, no longer moving his hips down to meet Harry's, too wrapped up in the feeling of it all. Harry bit Louis' bottom lip gently, tugging on it, which he knew Louis loved, and Louis moaned low in his throat. Harry sucked Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it, trying to ease the sting from the light biting he'd done. He then let Louis' lip slip from between his, raking his eyes over the older lad's face, his expression twisted into one of pure bliss. He thrust up once more, a particularly hard one, and Louis was crying out loudly, his fingers digging harder into Harry's shoulder blades.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm close." Louis panted.

"Think you could stay up if I let go of one of your hips?" Harry asked, impressed with his ability to form a coherent sentence.

Louis nodded furiously, "You've squished me against the wall. I'll be fine."

Harry chuckled, removing his right hand from Louis' hip and wrapping it around his throbbing erection. He gripped Louis firmly, his hand moving up and down in time with his thrusts. He flicked his thumb over the head of Louis' cock and watched as the older boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the most magnificent half groan half whine making its way past his lips.

Harry leaned in, licking the shell of Louis' ear lightly, causing the older boy to shiver, and whispering, "Come on, Lou." He thrust in deep, hitting Louis' prostate straight on, running his hand up from the base of his cock and then flicking over the head, gently pressing his thumb into the slit. "Come for me, babe."

And that was it. Louis was coming. Strings of hot liquid shooting up between them, coating his own chest, and splattering a bit on Harry's chest and hand. He was panting hard, his head resting against the wall as if he didn't have the strength to lift it as he moaned Harry's name softly over and over, his muscles clenching around Harry and forcing him over the edge as well.

"Oh, fuck, Louis." Harry panted as he emptied himself deep inside the older lad. "Yes. Fuck." He breathed, his head coming down to rest against Louis' shoulder, his breathing coming much too quickly.

He slowly lowered Louis to the ground, his feet planted firmly, and yet Harry was still holding him up, his body slack. Harry was spent, and he was certain he couldn't hold his body weight up along with Louis' any longer, and so they slowly sunk to the ground, legs tangling together and arms wrapped around each other tiredly, Louis' head now resting against Harry's chest.

"That was amazing." Louis panted, his breath ghosting out across Harry's sweat coated chest, causing the curly haired boy to shiver.

"Better than amazing." Harry smiled, though at the moment, he couldn't come up with a word that was better than amazing. He kissed Louis on the top of the head.

"Fuck." Louis said suddenly, head snapping up from its place on Harry's chest.

"What is it, boo?"

"You've absolutely ruined the tea."

"I've ruined it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you distracted me and now it's been steeping for far too long and it's probably cold."

"Not to mention the lube all over the counter." Harry smirked.

Louis shoved his chest lightly, leaning back down to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you really care?"

"After that? No." Louis admitted, sighing happily.

"Mmm." Harry hummed, kissing Louis' cheek. "You might not care, but I still want my tea. Get to it."

He pulled Louis up from the ground, turning him in the direction of the counter and gently smacking him on the bum.

"Better not do that unless you want this pot of tea going cold as well." Louis said, smiling at Harry cheekily over his shoulder.

"Can't say I'd mind." Harry smiled back.


End file.
